Mr. Monk Goes to the Office
Mr. Monk goes to the office ist the tfourth episode of season four of Monk, and the 49th episode overall. ' Production' Season no. 4 Episode no. 4 Airdate July 29, 2005 Writen by Nell Scovell Cast Eddie McClintock as Warren Kemp Preceded by Mr. Monk stays in bed Followed by: Mr. Monk gets drunk Plot On parking lot inside the buisness building, shadovy male aperently changes tire on his car. A security guard named Ronald comfronts him, telling him thats not his car, and tooks his cellphone, planning to call the police. Before he could do that, the man shoots him twice in the chest with a .45 calibar gun, drags his body underneath near by parked trunk, and comes back to the car, waiting. Soonly, a financier named Warren Kemp comes in, while talking to his cellphone. When he finishes and comes to his car, man comes him from behind, push a gun on his backs, and orders Warren to opens the front car doors and put his right hand in it, wich Warren does. Then man says "Goodbye, Mr. Kemp", closes the car doors and runns away, breaking Warren's hand and leaving Warren to scream in terror. On crime scene, Monk tries to talk with other police officers and forensic, using his "cards", but he failes every time. Then he goes with Natalie to Stootlemeyer who resumes what happened: man killed the security guard (they found gun shells), then waits for Warren Kemp, financier, and breaks his right arm. Monk notices tire iron found near by one of the cars, and figures it out that don't matches with a tires of that car, so killer obiously took it with him so he could pretending that changes the car tire, and he drives an europian car (since tire iron is metric, like for those kinds of cars, and all cars in parking lot are american). He also founds a tootpick in the car tire, wich the killer obiously been chowing, and says that killer (judging by that) whants to buss his ego (but later says he's just guessing, when he sees that Stootlemeyer is chowing the tootpick too). Soonly, Warren Kemp notices Natalie and obiously makes an interesst for het. Paramedic says that Warren must go to the hospital, but wants Monk to go into his office the next day, together with Natalie. The next morning, while waiting for Kemp, Natalie says she was working on that kind of job, but she soonly quit because she needed to do the same things every day and start feeling as the number. Although to her that kind of job is obiously terrible, Monk starts to like that. They talk to Kemp. Monk is little bit upset because Warren broked only nine bones during the attack. Natalie notices that, due to impretions on the carpet, that furnutire was resently moved on the opposite side from wich it originaly was. Warren says his decorater did that, and also mentions that she talked about very important things here and security company comes every two weeks looking for microphones and other listening devices. He says he's very afraid and that the killer is maybe someone close to him, and asks Monk will he going undercover into the office. Natalie says he couldn't do that, but Monk excepts the offer. Some time after, Monk goes in the office undercover, under the fake name and adress. One of the employees, Annete, takes him to his spot. in office. During the walk, he tries to found out something about the incident, but he doesn' t found out much. One employee, little bit strange guy named Chilton argues about why Monk took the spot at the office which he wannet, but Annete defends Monk. Chilton later collects money for celebration of his own 40th birthday. At the police station, Randy comes with the very important information: it seems that there's been inside man who was telling ivery important financial nformations, and kemp was the suspect. There's possibility that Warren was coopeating with the killer, they argued and the killer breake his arm as the warning, killing the security guard in process. . All employees are going in the restoraun, down in the building, with the elivatior. Monk promises to go with them, but he's not coming in, and he lies that he will waiting for another one. Then he meets Warren Kemp and Natalie, and they asked him did he found out something, but he says he didn't. After Monk leaves, Warren offers Natalie to go in his office with him, and she agrees. At the restoraunt, the all employees eating nachos, but Monk's just pretending (since they're all touching nachos). He also reveals that Annete and one other employee, Greg, are in the love relationship, and starts calling his new friends "the office crowd". At Warren's Kemp office, Warren and Natalie are hanging out and get even clousere. She also tells him that she, in the bar in Vermont, she beat up one guy who was annoying her friend. Back in the office, Monk agrees changing Warren Kemp at the bowling game. In the office, Monk notices that Chimp the is chawing a tootpick. At the bowling game, he says his theory to Natalie, but she's sceptical. Monk has some problems but he's playing very well. In the holl, Natalie heard two womens are talking about her and saying she almost killed some guy in Vermont, and that somebody send the group e-mail about it. She thinks that Warren did it and calls him on the cellphone. He denies everything, but she doesn't belive him. She and Monk also reveal that Chimp has an alibi. During the game, Chimp points out that Monk doesn't wear special bowling shoes, and that he wouldn't playing anymore. Other employees try to make him to do that, but he refuses because somebody else was wearing those shoes, and the other team wins. Back in the office, Monk says he buyed the shoes, but other employees are very cold to him. Late at night, shadowy male person, who chews the toothpick, enters the decorators, Angela Dicks, place and shoots him once to death using a pllow as a silencer. The next day, Stottlemeyer and Disher are on the crime scene. Disher says that decorater worked in same company Warren and Ronald are working, and that killer and weapon are probably the same. Toothpick is also found. "Office crowd" goes into the chinese restaurant without Monk. He goes down the building in restaurant with Natalie. Natalie says thas gotta be a conection between two homicides. Monk points out there's a hair in Natalie's soup but it's revelead thats only the piece of celery. When he sees that man whho's sitting opposite from them also looked into his soup, he solves the case. Here's what happened Monk puts strange smile on his face, so his lips wouldn't moving, ang gaves the summation: That man can read from the lips and he discovered that he can see Warren Kemp's window through the restoraunts window and found out lot of important business information. But the furnutire was put opposite and Warren starts covering his mouths with hand while talking on the phone so he needed that Warren Kemp to change hands. He also killed Angela because she wannwt to put on curtains. The killer saw Natalie in mirrow and read her from the lips. He comes to her and Monk and shows them a gun. He wants them to go out, but Natalie screams on his ear and Monk tooks his gun. Natalie calles the police. Later, Natalie tries to continue her relationship with Warren, saying that the killer probably saw them and send e-mail to fight them, but she fails. Background informations and notes Fifth time in the series that Monk goes undercover (before this episode he was going undercover in "Mr. Monk goes to school", "Mr. Monk gets married", "Mr. Monk goes to the theatre" and in "Mr. Monk and the employee of the month"). This is third of four Monk episodes in wich the killer isn't introduced until the bairly end ("Mr. Monk goes to the ballgame" is the first one, "Mr. Monk takes a Manhattan" is the second one, and "Mr. Monk and the realy, realy dead guy" is the fourth one). Goofs Monk likes chowing tootpicks in "Mr. Monk takes a Vacation", but here he thinks that people only do this to buss their ego. After the short strugle, killer fires one shot in security guard. But, when he rolls his body under the trunk, we can see two gunshot wounds, and later Stottlemeyer says that security guard was shoot twice. Police could found killers DNA on the tootpick, and also his fingerprints all over since he didn't wear glowes or wiped them out. When Monk discovers the tire iron he says that is metric and all the cars are American. The two metric and standard sizes s of the log nuts of nearcy all passenger cars are interchangeable. 3/4 is nearly identical to 19 mm and 13/16 to 21 mm. The tire iron was simply the smaller size. American cars have been metric since the 80's anyway. When Monk and so-workers get on the elevator, that mention it is only 2 floors and other scene shows that office located on 2nd floor and visible from the ground of cafeteria, however the elevator displays 9 on the door frame, indicating on the 9th floor. When office employees are going to lunch they all get onto the elevator and tell Monk to join them, he gets in and immediatly gets back out and he does so you can see cross made on tape on the floor at his feet used to "mark" his position for the scene. Qutes Monk: Give me the card. Weather. Politics. Swear words. Natalie: Swear words? Monk: (pocketing the swear word cards) Don't you look at them. Football. Monk. You guys want to hear some swear words? Monk: We were talking about the local football franchise. Stottlemeyer: The Niners. Monk: No, the San Francisco Forty-niners. Natalie: (to Warren Kemp) Monk can't work here. There are people here. Natalie:(to Monk): YOU ate nachos! ' Monk:'(about Chimp):Look at him! He's totaly obsessed! And not in a good, way as me!